Never Been Kissed
by Bleikaide
Summary: OS - Une chose préoccupe Blaine bien plus qu'elle ne devrait : son premier baiser.


**Never Been Kissed**

* * *

Voici un OS qui traînait dans mes documents depuis des mois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'attends vos avis dessus.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Assis sur un canapé en cuir de la salle commune des Warblers, Blaine soupira en observant son meilleur ami sourire en sortant discrètement son téléphone portable, tandis que le conseil continuait son discours ennuyeux et répétitif sur la couleur idéale de leurs cravates pour la photo annuelle de la chorale.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans le but de retenir un éclat de rire et vérifia que personne ne faisait attention à lui avant de pianoter frénétiquement sur l'écran tactile de l'appareil. Blaine aurait bien jeter un regard sur la conversation que son colocataire entretenait, mais David lui ferait la peau s'il se levait pour rejoindre l'autre bout de la salle sans y avoir été autorisé. Alors, il resta parfaitement installé sans arrêter de jeter des coups d'oeil réguliers vers Kurt jusqu'à ce que la séance soit levée et que celui-ci ne vienne le rejoindre pour leur café habituel au Lima Bean.

- Ca te dérange si on annuelle notre latte post-réunion ? demanda Kurt en se glissant sur l'accoudoir près de lui.

Blaine leva la tête vers lui en soulevant un de ses sourcils triangulaires.

- Derek a fini les cours plus tôt, ajouta-t-il en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

_Derek_...

Blaine hocha faiblement la tête en lui adressant un petit sourire et en assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. A vrai dire, Blaine n'était pas enchanté de se faire voler son meilleur ami, son colocataire et son Kurt par Derek. Enfin, Kurt n'était pas réellement _son_ Kurt. Contrairement à cet imbécile de jeune-homme blond au physique de top-model.

Blaine détestait Derek et ce avant même qu'il ne commence à passer chaque minute de son temps libre allonger sur _son_ lit, dans_ sa_ chambre pour traîner avec Kurt. Ils ne s'entendaient déjà pas avant que Kurt ne le rencontre six mois plus tôt au détour d'un couloir. Ce jour là, lui, rencontra la porte de chambre de Derek. Kurt fit la connaissance du jeune homme en le noyant d'insultes et termina la bouche ouverte, le numéro de portable de Derek entre les mains.

Les messages tard le soir, les petits sourires au coin d'un couloir et les compliments déplacés de Derek sur les fesses de Kurt permirent à leur relation d'évoluer à une vitesse folle. A peine deux semaines plus tard, Kurt avait un petit ami et Blaine devait supporter la présence quasiment constante de cet imbécile au près de son meilleur ami.

- On se verra plus tard, déclara Blaine en se levant.

Kurt sauta de l'accoudoir du fauteuil et le suivit jusqu'à la porte de la salle commune. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant Derek patienter dans le couloir. Kurt l'enlaça rapidement et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre son petit ami.

- Salut jolies fesses, sourit Derek en attrapant fermement Kurt par la taille et en laissant glisser une main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Au revoir Warbler-sans-chaussette.

- Mon nom est Blaine, siffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Derek et il l'observa rejoindre le parking en resserrant sa prise autour du corps de Kurt.

* * *

Blaine poussa la porte de sa chambre, son gobelet de café encore fumant entre les mains, avant de s'arrêter net sur le palier choqué par la scène se déroulant à quelques mètres de lui.

Bien trop proche de lui.

Kurt, allongé sur son lit, se faisait langoureusement embrasser par Derek. Blaine grimaça et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand celui-ci laissa descendre ses mains le long des flancs de Kurt et il recula d'un pas vers le couloir.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de claquer la porte et de fermer les yeux aussi fort que possible pour oublier les lèvres de Derek se mouvant contre celles de Kurt tandis qu'il se glissait habilement le long de ses cuisses pour s'installer entre les longues et fines jambes de son colocataire.

Blaine attrapa la poignée métallique de la porte de leur chambre, la main tremblante, et la referma silencieusement. Jamais il n'aurait voulu assister à cela, même durant à peine quelques secondes.

Il fit demi tour et marcha presque inconsciemment jusqu'à la chambre de ses meilleurs amis. Il y entra toujours choqué et se laissa glisser contre le mur pour se retrouver assis sur le tapis entre Nick et Jeff. Ce dernier lança un regard troublé à son petit ami et demanda à Wes de mettre le jeu vidéo auquel ils étaient en train de jouer en pause. David posa sa manette sur son matelas et observa Blaine plus attentivement.

- Blaine ? tenta doucement Nick en se penchant vers lui. Que s'est-il passé ?

Blaine tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et cligna des paupières comme pour sortir de l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait depuis qu'il avait poussé la porte de sa chambre.

- Kurt.

A l'évocation du prénom du châtain, il obtient l'attention totale des quatre warblers présents dans la pièce. Wes et David descendirent de leurs lits respectifs et s'installèrent sur le tapis avec eux alors que Nick adressait un sourire rayonnement à Jeff.

- Tu t'en es enfin rendu compte ? demanda Wes avec espoir.

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Se rendre compte de quoi ?

- Visiblement pas encore, soupira Jeff.

- Développe Blaine, continua David.

Blaine hocha inutilement la tête et avala sa salive avant de prendre la parole.

- Kurt et Derek. Ils s'embrassaient sur le lit de Kurt et s'était tellement _bizarre_, grimaça-t-il.

- Oh, sourit Nick en s'agitant à côté de lui.

Jeff lui lança un regard désespéré et indiqua à Blaine de ne pas faire attention à lui et de continuer.

- Ils étaient… Je ne sais pas mais j'ai détesté ça. Kurt n'est pas… Vous pensez que… ?

- Définitivement, répondit spontanément Jeff.

- Mais c'est Kurt, soupira Blaine en jetant un regard alarmé à ses amis.

Blaine se sentait stupide. Il savait pertinemment que Kurt se trouvait de droit de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait, mais il était son meilleur ami après tout et il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à Derek. Jeff ne pouvait pas avoir raison, Kurt était tellement pur et innocent. Il avait besoin qu'on veille sur lui et qu'on le protège, du moins c'est ce qu'il ferrait s'il était son petit ami. Il veillerait à ne jamais le faire souffrir, à se qu'il sourit en permanence car Kurt était encore plus magnifique lorsqu'il souriait et qu'il méritait de ne jamais être triste ou malheureux.

Mais il n'était pas son petit ami, il était celui de Derek. Et Kurt faisait ses propres choix par lui-même, sans avoir besoin de l'opinion et de l'avis de Blaine.

- Blaine, dit calmement Nick en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Derek était son cavalier au bal d'hiver de Dalton.

- Et alors ?

- On est en Amérique, expliqua-t-il. Pour tous les adolescents, bal signifie sexe. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas vrai pour Kurt, reprit-il en apercevant la tristesse redoubler dans les pupilles mordorées de leur soliste.

Blaine se leva et les salua faiblement avant de sortir pour se diriger vers l'aile ouest de l'établissement, à l'opposer des dortoirs et de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kurt. Il erra jusqu'à se retrouver devant une salle de classe restée ouverte et y pénétra. Il s'assit sur une table du fond et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Il se sentait horriblement débile et dévasté. Pas uniquement pour Kurt et Derek, ils étaient ensemble depuis des mois et Kurt méritait plus que quiconque d'être heureux selon lui. Mais principalement contre lui-même.

Il se sentait pitoyable. Il avait dix-sept ans, presque dix-huit, et personne ne l'avait encore jamais embrassé. Même pas un baiser sans importance pour un pari ou pendant un jeu lors d'une soirée, ni même un baiser sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Blaine n'avait jamais embrassé personne, filles et garçons confondus. Alors savoir que Kurt, le garçon avec qui il était le plus proche, celui avec lequel il se sentait lié par plus qu'un simple sentiment amical, avait fait autant de chemin sur le plan romantique en aussi peut de temps renforça son malaise et son désespoir. Ce n'était certes qu'un simple baiser innocent pour certains, mais pour lui c'était important. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un l'aimait ou au moins voulait être avec lui. Sauf que personne ne désirait ni l'un ni l'autre. Il avait osé espérer trouver cela en rencontrant Kurt, mais il lui avait filé entre les doigts et Blaine ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Kurt était fabuleux et lui un idiot. Il avait pris trop de temps à apprendre à se connaître et à flirter, tout cela pour rien. Derek avait réussi là où il avait échoué. Il avait su faire comprendre à Kurt ce qu'il voulait, ce que Blaine n'aurait jamais fait aussi directement. Il n'avait pas joué la carte de la subtilité, Blaine ne voulait pas tout gâcher ni se ridiculiser. Il était désespérément inexpérimenté. On ne l'avait jamais embrassé et il ne saurait même pas comment faire si cela arrivait.

Il resta là à se lamenter sur son sort encore une vingtaine de minutes avant de remonter pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il marcha les mains dans les poches dans le couloir des dortoirs et aperçu Derek refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Hé Minus, se moqua-t-il en l'apercevant. Il était bien ce café ? Tu ne t'es pas senti trop seul ?

Blaine ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre et attrapa la poignée de la porte de sa chambre.

- Kurt est sous la douche, ajouta-t-il en le défiant du regard.

- Au revoir, Derek.

Il entra et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il ne supportait pas ce mec, il se haïssait et haïssait la manière dont il se comportait avec Kurt. Comment pouvait-il sérieusement rester avec lui ? Derek était tout ce que Blaine répugnait. Il se moquait de tout et de tout le monde en permanence, ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il devait garder pour lui et ne méritait absolument pas quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, fabuleux et parfait que Kurt.

Blaine lança sa veste sur sa chaise de bureau et desserra sa cravate en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en entendant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain de leur chambre. Il ne releva la tête que lorsque la porte grinça et que Kurt attrapa son sèche cheveux avant de retourner s'enfermer. Blaine soupira en se re-laissant tomber, n'ayant pas remarqué les yeux rougis du jeune homme.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Blaine détestait encore plus Derek qu'à son habitude.

Il était huit heures dix, il n'avait même pas encore commencé les cours, mais cet imbécile avait déjà réussi à le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Kurt était en train de finir de se préparer pendant que Derek et lui l'attendait dans la chambre pour aller au réfectoire prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Déjà, depuis quand passait-il prendre Kurt pour descendre ? Il se rejoignait directement à leur table habituelle normalement. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il avait visiblement décidé de changer cela et avait salué Blaine d'un cynique "Salut Hobbit" avant d'entrer et de s'installer sans aucune gène sur son lit.

Blaine serra les dents et attrapa une cravate dans un des tiroirs de sa commode. Il la noua convenablement en ignorant le jeune homme fouillant dans sa table de chevet derrière lui. Il inspira profondément pour essayer de rester calme et de l'ignorer en priant pour que Kurt ne mette pas trop de temps à se coiffer ce matin.

- Putain t'es vraiment chiant comme mec, même fouiller dans tes affaires c'est déprimant.

Blaine se retourna vers lui en le foudroyant du regard alors que Derek refermait le tiroir, toujours allongé sur son lit encore à moitié défait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Kurt déverrouilla la porte de la salle de bain et les rejoignit en finissant de boutonner sa chemise blanche. Il releva la tête et se stoppa net en remarquant la présence de son petit ami.

- Bonjour Derek, le salua-t-il froidement.

- Kurt…

- J'aimerais que tu me laisses.

Derek soupira en se redressant et passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, sous le regard perplexe de Blaine. Il se plaça devant Kurt un moment, sans le lâcher des yeux, puis s'éloigna l'air mécontent.

- Tu devras me reparler un jour. Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer à vie comme un gamin, tu as passé l'âge pour ça, siffla-t-il avant de claquer la porte

Kurt se laissa tomber sur son matelas en tremblant. Il se mordit la paume de la main pour retenir ses larmes et Blaine resta interdit, le coeur brisé de le voir ainsi. Il se leva doucement et posa une main sur son épaule, pour le serrer fort contre lui et lui faire la promesse silencieuse de veiller sur lui, car il n'y avait rien de pire que le joli visage de Kurt dévasté par la tristesse.

Il se laissa entrainer dans son étreinte familière et chaleureuse et renifla en clignant des paupières. Blaine ne prononça pas le moindre mot, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de passer régulièrement une main apaisante dans son dos.

- Je dois être tellement pitoyable, rit Kurt d'un rire vide et sans joie.

Blaine ne répondit pas et le serra plus fort contre son torse. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et Kurt nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- On a rompu, annonça Kurt dans un murmure.

Il se dégagea, juste assez pour pouvoir rencontrer les yeux de Blaine.

- Enfin, j'ai rompu avec lui hier soir. Et il a du mal à le digérer.

- Je suis désolé, Kurt.

- Ne le sois pas, on s'engueulait depuis un moment, assura-t-il en haussant les épaules. Tu avais raison, Derek est un connard. J'aurais du t'écouter.

- Tu l'aimes, c'est normal que tu vois uniquement le bien en lui.

Kurt sourit en secouant la tête, l'air amusé.

- Non, je n'aime pas Derek.

- Alors pourquoi avoir été avec lui ? demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Car il n'y avait que lui, grimaça Kurt. Je ne suis pas le genre de garçon avec qui on veut être. C'était Derek ou rien, je ne veux pas être seul pour toujours.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, rectifia Blaine. Tu es fabuleux, Kurt.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, ta vision est subjective. Je l'ai quitté quand il voulu me forcer à coucher avec lui. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai failli le faire, car j'avais peur que plus personne ne veuille être avec moi.

Blaine hocha inutilement la tête, ne sachant comment réagir. Il n'avait rien à lui répondre, il n'avait même pas encore expérimenté un baiser, alors conseiller Kurt sur sa relation avec Derek… Il était totalement novice dans ce domaine, tout ce qu'il désirait était que Kurt n'ait jamais souffert par la faute de Derek. Il ne méritait pas de souffrir, surtout pas pour lui.

- Je suis ton ami, mais j'ai su avant cela que tu l'étais.

Kurt secoua la tête, ne le croyant définitivement pas. Blaine posa une main sous son menton et le força à le regarder.

- Arrête de te rabaisser, Kurt.

Celui-ci le fixa les yeux grands ouverts, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et ses longs cils battant à intervalles réguliers. Blaine déglutit difficilement et se demanda d'où ce geste soudain lui était venu.

Il défit rapidement sa main, mais Kurt ne bougea pas et continua à l'observer avec attention.

- Ca aurait pu être toi, tu sais. Pas Derek.

Blaine ne put répondre. Il était tout bonnement incapable de former une phrase correcte. Kurt ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il pensait qu'il était en train de dire, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que non, cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il était son meilleur ami. Il l'adorait. Ils s'adoraient. Mais Kurt ne cherchait rien d'autre qu'une relation amicale avec lui.

- Je voulais vraiment que ce soit toi, mais j'ai été débile.

Blaine avala difficilement sa salive et essaya d'éviter les yeux scintillants et encore humides que Kurt posait sur lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé répondre ou faire. Bien sûr, il désirait l'embrasser plus que jamais il ne l'avait voulu, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'osait pas.

Kurt attrapa sa main en essuyant sa joue et Blaine se retourna pour le regarder du coin de l'oeil.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, mais parle-moi. Je suis capable d'être rejeté, pas de savoir que tu ne veux plus m'adresser la parole.

- Si, je… Non, répondit précipitamment Blaine. Je ressens la même chose pour toi et je ne serai jamais capable de te rejeter.

Kurt acquiesça en souriant légèrement et Blaine entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble.

- Et tu as raison, Derek est un connard, ajouta Blaine.

Ils rirent et Blaine caressa distraitement la main de Kurt de son pouce. Kurt sourit un peu plus et se pencha légèrement, ses lèvres se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de celles de Blaine. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et Blaine essaya de ne pas bouger d'un millimètre, bien que son coeur se mit à battre beaucoup trop vite dans sa poitrine. Kurt inclina la tête et réduit l'espace entre eux.

Blaine cligna des paupières, avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser les lèvres du jeune homme se mouvoir tendrement contre les siennes. Il laissa naturellement sa main glisser le long de la mâchoire de Kurt et la plaça à l'arrière de sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Il put le sentir sourire contre ses lèvres avant de mettre lentement fin à l'échange.

Le coeur de Blaine battait comme il n'avait jamais battu dans sa poitrine et il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de Kurt, les lèvres s'ourlant en un sourire rayonnant et les yeux pétillants. Il se pencha simplement pour réduire à nouveau la distance entre eux et retrouver le contact des douces lèvres de Kurt.


End file.
